xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Xbox One
The Xbox One is a video game console developed and marketed by Microsoft. It was announced on May 21, 2013 and is the successor to the Xbox 360 and is the third console in the Xbox family. The Xbox One was released across North America, several European markets, Australia, and New Zealand on November 22, 2013. It is also be the first Xbox game console to be released in China, specifically in the Shanghai Free-Trade Zone. The console has many new features and changes, including Kinect 2.0 and a newly designed controller. The console's introductory price was $499.99 / €499.99 / £429.99. A bundle not including the Kinect was released on June 9, 2014 for $399/£349/€399. At E3 2015, Microsoft announced that the Xbox One would support backward compatibility, allowing Xbox 360 games to run from both hard-drive and disc. This feature was set to be available at the end of 2015. There are now more than 200 titles available in this program. As of 2017, the Xbox One has been discontinued and succeeded by newer models. Specifications New Features and Changes Recording/Streaming Gameplay: Users will be able to record gameplay to upload to YouTube and will also be able to use Xbox partner, Twitch TV to stream live gameplay with commentary. [[Xbox Smartglass|'Xbox Smartglass']] : (Now known as just "Xbox" or the Xbox app.) The smartglass app that is available on Windows phones, iOS devices and Android has been improved and can be used as a second screen to enhance gameplay. '''Xbox Live : '''The maximum friends will be increased from 100 to 1000 and will have an unlimited amount followers. Models Xbox One (November 2013) Released in 2013, the first model of the Xbox One was originally bundled with the new and improved Kinect. The Xbox One included many new and improved features compared to previous Xbox consoles, such as improved Xbox Smartglass. The Xbox One launched with games such as, Forza Motorsport 5 and Call of Duty: Ghosts. Xbox One S (August 2016) The Xbox One S was the second model of the Xbox One. It was released as a slimmer and less expenisve model of the Xbox One. The console has been completely redesigned in a new robot white color. The Xbox One S is also capable of streaming video content in 4K UHD. Xbox One X (November 2017) The Xbox One X is the premium Xbox One model. The Xbox One X is capable of playing a selection of games at 4K UHD with other enchantments through the Xbox One X Enhanced program. The console is currently the world's most powerful console, being 4.5 times more powerful than the original Xbox One. Xbox One S All-Digital-Edition (May 2019) On May 7, 2019 Microsoft released an all digital edition variant of the Xbox One S. The console is near identical to the regular Xbox One S but does not include a disc drive. The console was released as a slightly cheaper alternative to other models in the Xbox One line. The console was bundled with three games, those being, Forza Horizon 3, Minecraft and Sea of Thieves. Gallery File:61CnOKdmBeL._SL1500_.jpg|The Xbox One box. File:Download.jpg|The Xbox One console. File:Microsoft-Xbox-One-Console-Set-wKinect.jpg|The Xbox One console pictured with the Kinect 2.0 and the Xbox One Controller. 220px-Xbox-One-Console-BR.jpg|Back of console. Videos Xbox One Unveil Video Xbox Executives Discuss Xbox One Xbox One Revealed Xbox One All-in-One Demo with Yusuf Mehdi and Marc Whitten Unboxing Xbox One Xbox One Reveal Highlights Xbox One Greatest Games TV Commercial The Best Games Are on Xbox One Xbox One Launch Date Announcement Xbox One His and Hers 10 Reasons to Pick Up an Xbox One this Holiday Delivering More Choice for Fans New Xbox One Console Option Xbox One Launch Greetings from Times Square! Xbox One Design "Show" Xbox One Day One Countdown Montage See Also *Xbox LIVE *Kinect *Microsoft *Xbox 360 Reference List *http://press1for.co.uk/xbox-customer-service-number/ Category:Consoles Category:Xbox One Category:Eighth-Generation video game consoles Category:Backward compatible video game consoles Category:Discontinued